


The Fire-escape

by Plant_Mother



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin smokes and it’s bad but its not rly an addiction?, He just shouldn’t, M/M, Mutual Pining, This was inspired by a tumblr blog, and Connor is vv worried, vv soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Mother/pseuds/Plant_Mother
Summary: Inspired by @ask-gav800 in tumblrThe boys share a fire-escape





	The Fire-escape

The sunset dusted warm orange onto Gavin’s fire-escape. When he was younger he used to think they were balconies, he wished for the day he could have his own. Truly, he must have moved up in the world. 

Bemused, he swatted at a buzzing insect circling one of the many plants that were crammed onto the small metal expanse. The insect continued to buzz and Gavin glared at it before lighting a damp cigarette he’d found in his pocket, letting the smoke cloud around it. The insect gave one more determined buzz, before dipping over the edge. Satisfied, Gavin leaned against the railing, raising the cigarette to his lips.

“You know, that’s actually really bad for you health?” A warm voice cajoled from his left. Gavin glanced up, startled, the cigarette slipping from his fingers. 

“Damn, I wasn’t gonna smoke it.” He grunted, snuffing it out with his heel and kicking it under the railing.

“Ok, now you’re just littering.” 

“I didn’t ask your opinion, Connor.” Gavin sneered. A month before, the Android would have frowned at this, but Connor just smiled, moving beside Gavin, a cup of something steamy clutched in his hands. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll just take this if you don’t wanna be nice!” Connor smirked, waving the paper cup above his head. “It’s extremely caffeinated.” 

“Come on, I’m not that easily swayed.” Gavin scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“Ah.” Connor said. Damn it! He actually looked really sad? Was he really sad? Stupid puppy eyes. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll take it.” Gavin cried, exasperatedly. Connor’s face instantly shifted back into a mischievous smirk, as he snatched it away again. 

“Ah Ah!” 

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Gavin groaned, slapping his hand over his forehead. Connor cocked his head to the side, grinning. “I’m sorry for being rude to you.” He drawled out.

“There you go!” Connor said, very pleased, handing him the paper cup which appeared to be black coffee. And to Gavin’s delight, it had at least a pound of sugar in it.

“Why do you insist on giving me this.” 

“It’s positive conditioning.” Connor said smiling at his human counterpart. “You’re nice to me, I bring gifts.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not that bad am I?” He joked. Connor opened his mouth to reply, than shut it. Than looked down at his shoes. 

“No. Uh. Not any more.” Gavin fought the urge to grab his hand. There was something there that they couldn’t touch on. They had this strange, antagonistic friendship right now, but there were wounds and things that still needed to be talked about. But not right now. Because Connor was already grabbing a spray bottle and manically spraying his plants. 

“You’ve taken over this entire balcony.” Gavin laughed, letting the heavy mood dissipate.

“I’m adding life.” Connor grumbled. “This fucking earwig is eating my tomato.” The shock of Connor cussing was enough to get a burst of laughter from Gavin who leaned forward and flicked the earwig off. 

“There ya go.” Gavin smirked. Connor dramatically fell on Gavin’s shoulder. 

“You’ve saved me, Detective Reed!” He cried. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Sure I did, Barbie.” 

“You’re my hero.” Connor said, looking up at Gavin with shining eyes, and a completely serous tone. Gavin felt warmth flush through his cheeks. Damn androids, couldn’t tell when they were joking. Gavin pushed Connor off before he could allow himself to think about what this strange warmth meant. 

“Whatever. I need to get to sleep. I just came out here for a smoke.” Gavin said, distangling himself from Connor. Connor gave him a sharp glance. “Shit.” Gavin mumbled, realizing his mistake. 

“You said-“

“I know what I said, see you tomorrow, goodnight!” Gavin said in a rush, and then he was gone.

Connor watched his neighbor leave, smiling a little. He knew Gavin didn’t really smoke that much, but he really shouldn’t, ever. He’d have to talk to him about that later. Stopping to pick up his spray bottle, he watered his plants, trying his best to ignore the warmth in his cheeks. Probably faulty wiring. He really needed to get that checked out.


End file.
